


A Final Blessing

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Fall and Rise of the House of Durin [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blessing, Dreams, F/M, Gifts of the Valar, Healing, M/M, Reference to Narvi's Ring of Earth, Romantic Valar, The Valar, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: While Erebor sleeps, Aule and Yavanna traipse through dreams and apartments, even smials to give the bonded couples gifts as rewards for their honor...





	

The Final Blessings

 

Bonding the couples before Erebor and its guests had taken little of Aulë or even Yavanna’s strength.

 

They had spoken before the bonding ceremony that they wished to bless the Fourteen and perhaps, one more.

 

Salmar and Thorin would need few blessings, that is except perhaps for a child of their own.

 

Salmar deserved such happiness having guided Durin’s line for the Age of the Stars and into the Age of the Sun.

 

Yet, it would be some time before those two would be reachable.

 

Disturbing them during their consummation would be cruel.

 

There were those who needed them first…

 

Like the heartbroken but strong-willed Crown Prince…

 

As Yavanna and Aulë stepped into Kili’s apartment, he fell into a deep sleep.

 

“ _My son, you have suffered. Would you allow me to take away the pain?”_

_Kili was confused, “Take away what pain?”_

_“The pain of having seen your supposed One mistreat others and that the knowledge of his disrespect for your bond.”_

_Kili shook his head, “My treatment of Ori is no less a betrayal. I abandoned him when I knew he was struggling and needed me.” He swallowed, “I will bear the memories as my penance. I would not be the Khazad I am without these scars and experiences. I think he suffers from Axe Marriage, could you fix that?”_

_“Because of your selflessness my son, we will Bless you both. Ori will be healed and there is no need to hide your betrothal. You will wake up refreshed to a warm bed.”_

Then Aulë let Kili fall into a deeper sleep.

 

Their next visit was to Ori who was warded by Salmar into his room so that he could not disturb the Bonding.

 

Ori was already asleep, because of Kili Aulë healed Ori but left the memories of his shame but dimmed. Having come close to a full betrayal of his betrothed and Aulë’s favored House, Ori would not be completely forgiven. Let him have his shame.

 

Yavanna took Ori after the chain shattered and place him in bed with Kili.

 

Disrupting a Bonding consummation would be a grave insult so he veered to visit the Princess Dìs.

 

Aulë placed his hand on her forehead, walking into her dreams.

 

“ _Daughter, you have raised fine sons of Durin. Excellent heirs and true. Your daughter too is blessed. You took your friend’s sons into your heart and looked after them as if they were your own even if you didn’t have to. Your bonded was not your One though you loved him, your heart did not turn to stone. Would you choose to meet your One and learn to Love again?”_

_“Jili was not…I often wondered. Would it be considered an insult to his memory?” Dis frowned._

_Aulë shook his head, “No daughter, just keep an open heart…I borrowed you to give you a second chance. Námo was reluctant to agree but you were not one of the Exiles and the Eldar are as dear to my heart as to my own children.”_

_“I will keep an open heart. Your brother and son have made peace with Elrond of Imladris, your people are welcome there when you lead them.”_

_“Thank you Mahal.”_

_“Remember this as a dream but hold it dear to your heart.” Aulë said kissing her forehead._

 

“Is she?” Yavanna asked.

 

“Yes, I am unsure of the children will recognize her but their sire is wise. Perhaps, the Third Wisest in Endor…”

 

“Where to next beloved?”

 

“Balin and Dori…”

 

“Very well. Balin is wise himself…” Yavanna teased, ever light hearted.

 

The walk to Balin’s apartment that he shared with his pregnant bonded was not long.

 

Yavanna touched them, “They need no further Blessing beloved. In a week, they will hold a son. I think that is Blessing enough.”

 

Aulë nodded, “True.”

 

They found Nori and Dwalin just dozing off, it took little effort to push them to sleep.

 

“ _Nori my son, why do you continue to second guess my will?_ ”

 

_Nori flinched, “Mahal…I just…”_

_“Your soul was placed in your original vessel at Mahal’s decree, you learned many valuable lessons and eventual earned the respect of the Hand of Mahal. You are blessed are you not? Do you not have the perfect match in your One? Your sacrifices have been counted and you have been granted reward beyond measure. Cherish your One as I cherish my own. Your brothers will be find. Things change in the light of a new dawn. It is unwise to dwell on the past.”_

Then Nori slipped into sleep without dreams.

 

Dwalin was next.

 

_“My son, are you happy?” Aulë asked him in a dream as they stood watching sword play among his recruits._

_“Yes…Nori is everything I ever wanted in lover. He accepts me as I am, most expect due to my size that I am a sire.”_

_“Do you regret your size?” Aulë frowned._

_Dwalin shook his head, “I was fashioned as Thorin’s shield brother, was I not? I may not have Nori’s head for Strategy but I have other skills.”_

_“The least of which is not your loyalty to Thorin’s line.”_

_“I grew up with Thorin, he and Dori were my playmates. I always wanted to see Thorin as King Under the Mountain. He was always my king…now he is the true Heir of the House of Durin here to reign.”_

 

Dwalin had no knowledge that his words were true, Thorin _was_ Durin.

 

_“Your faithfulness and honest allows me to leave you one last blessing my son.” Aulë leaned in to whispered, his hand brushing Dwalin’s stomach, “The First of three….”_

_Dwalin wrapped his arms around his stomach, “Three?” he asked in a tight voice almost full of tears._

_“Three…”_

_“Sons?”_

_“Is that what you wish?” Aulë chuckled._

_“It would be my honor to bear Nori three sons were it possible.”_

_“Your loyalty to Thorin will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. For saving the Mate of the Hand of Mahal from the curse of a dragon horde, your ties to Durin’s Line will strengthen.”_

 

With that final blessing, Dwalin entered sleep without dreams.

 

“Where to next beloved?” Aulë asked.

 

Yavanna pulled him to visit a favorite of hers, though they hadn’t met in person…

 

Aulë wasn’t entirely surprised to be standing in Elladan and Bifur’s apartment.

 

“What do you want for them?”

 

“Bifur’s injury healed and his life extended…”

 

“To give Elladan more time? He will be sundered from his brother, sister and sire when he passed to Námo’s Hall…”

 

A bairn was already growing within Elladan so their gift to the elf would be through his mate.

 

“I can remove the axe but you were always better with healing and growing.”

 

Yavanna kissed Aulë’s cheek, “Together?”

 

“Always…” Aulë grinned, as he placed his hand on Bifur’s head slowly summoning the axe.

 

Bifur’s heart burned like a flame, but unlike Fëanor he didn’t burn too hot. Rather he simmered…

 

Only someone with a strong spirit could have lived after an injury like this much less thrived. Bifur had struggled against adversity due to his injury and raised Bofur while looking after Bombur.

 

Bifur would never ask this for himself but he had proven himself worthy of the love between Narvi and Celebrimbor.

 

Celebrimbor and Narvi were children of his heart…

 

Once Yavanna healed the damage to Bifur’s mind, Aulë took Narvi’s ring and pressed it between their hands while opening their minds.

 

These two had great power between them but were grounded in a way that only Galadriel was but even she had guilt clouding her heart. These two had pure hearts…

 

Aulë let Yavanna led him off to visit her hobbit children…

 

Hobbits had been added to the Children of Illuvatar by the blending of the Eldar and Aulë’s own creations. Because of Salmar, their first meetings were good…

 

Later the Noldar’s sorrow poisoned that as did Sauron’s meddling…

 

Aulë was glad that Celebrimbor was more like his favored apprentice and Narvi who been one of his greatest khazad had been Ones. They were craftspersons of the highest skill.

 

Perhaps, Elladan and Bifur might discover latent skills as craftpersons. Salmar would enjoy drawing it out and nurturing it.

 

All Yavanna truly did for her hobbits was to draw out the potential of their longer lives, for some reason the joining of Eldar to Khazad resulted in a much shorter life span or perhaps, it was the inbreeding…

 

Either way, Bofur and Fili had so much joy and life in them that to allow their lives with their Ones to be short would be cruel.

 

_Ferumbras and Bilbo found themselves standing before the Party Tree, where Yavanna beamed at them._

_“Beloved children of my heart, because of your love and your willingness to put aside your fears to follow your Hearts into danger I grant you a great gift. The potential of a long life. Barring disease or accident, your lives will follow your Heart. It is my wish for you both to age together and draw your last breath as One. Dark Days are ahead my children, cleave to your Ones for my Beloved forged them to withstand Dark promises and Dark Lords. Within you lies the strength of the Adopted Ones and the joy of the Eldar, you are the best of Aulë’s creation and the closest to my mind. This gift is to bless your bonding, make the most of this gift my children.”_

_Bilbo and Ferumbras clutched one another and wept in gratitude._

_While they had given their soul into their Heart’s keeping, they had refrained from mentioning the brief lives of a hobbit. Their Hearts had waited so long for them that it seemed cruel to mention that they were grow old while Fili and Bofur stayed young and virile._

_“Your offspring will live long and prosper if they cleave to an elf or a khazad, a few centuries is all we can promise…”_

_Bilbo smiled at Yavanna, “A few centuries is far better than a few dozen years…”_

_Ferumbras nodded, “I was afraid I was past my prime…I could tell that Bilbo had conceived easily considering how far along he was. I was afraid I was too old…”_

_“You have at least a hundred years to have children.” Yavanna said kissing the top of their golden hair. “Do not forget to teach your children to honour both sides of their heritage.”_

_Bilbo and Ferumbras fervently promised to remind their children to revere her just as they would Aulë._

Pleased Yavanna left them to their slumbers.

 

The two Valar left the smial to venture deep into the Heart of Erebor, deeper into the roots of a mountain that Yavanna had even gone before but she knew how important Salmar was to her beloved.

 

Their passions were in eternal conflict but their love was strong, Aulë had learned to keep his spirit and mind open to Yavanna at all times to prevent the eventual discord between the Eldar and his own Creations, the Adopted Ones.

 

Aulë removed the last traces of the dragon horde’s curse, but was unsure how strong Thorin’s spirit still was. Salmar’s time within Erebor sparking a new Golden Age and renaissance of skill might be short lived.

 

Either way, Aulë would welcome his brother home when Thorin returned to Durin’s Hall in Mandos.

 

Their stay would be brief, just long enough to see Dìs, Arisa and Gimli to Ered Luin before joining Oromë to return to Valinor.

 

Between Salmar and Olórin, Aulë had no doubt that the Shadow growing in Endor would be dealt with.

 

Melkor’s Lieutenant Mairon was best left to his equals like Salmar and Olórin, the damage to Endor was too great when the Valar battled and the Valar had no need to do so when Melkor remained chained.

 

Yavanna and Aulë chose to spend what was left of the night beneath in Varda’s beloved stars.

 

Even Valar recognized romance as being key to a strong relationship…

 

 

 


End file.
